Leave It To Fate
by Luc91
Summary: Summary: When to people are destined to be together and their friends decide to give up trying to get them together, will fate be able to ever get these to oblivious people together. Bad summary. Please just R&R. Troyella. Previously HSMandChelseaFCfan


**Leave It To Fate**

_Summary:_ _When to people are destined to be together and their friends decide to give up trying to get them together, will fate be able to ever get these to oblivious people together. Bad summary. Please just R&R. Troyella._

**A/N: Hey I'm back with another one shot. Hope you like it. Please R&R! Thanks! **

**_Disclaimer: You must be mad if you think I would own anything._**

* * *

Leave It To Fate

4 Years Before

Walking into the Danforth's house on a Thursday evening, a month before they were all due to graduate, after hanging out at the park with their other two friends, Troy and Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan, Martha, Jason and Kelsi all collapsed on the seats. Chad and Taylor were sitting together, Zeke and Sharpay, Jason and Kelsi and Ryan and Martha all too with their significant other.

"It's official. I give up. There is no way whatever we do they will give in." Kelsi exclaimed as the others knew nothing was happening. For the past near enough 2 years, since Gabriella had arrived at East High and 'Twinkle Town' happened, they had been trying their hardest to achieve what no one seemed to be able to do.

"I don't get why we can't just pull them into a room, lock us all in and tell them we can't leave until they kiss. I mean it's a simple idea and it would probably work. It's the only thing we haven't tried over the years that is bound to work." Chad stated as the others shook their head.

"Chad we all know that wouldn't work because they would just find a way to make all of us give in or just talk about everything else and not what they should be. They have been too stubborn over the past few years to admit their feelings and somehow I can't see them giving in as easy as that." Ryan answered as Chad shrugged.

"Well I don't think we have much choice left because we have all tried to get them together in our own way and it's never worked. Why can't we just try it?" Chad complained annoyed. Everyone else was feeling rather dejected because no matter how many times they had tried to get two of their best friends together the two were still adamant nothing was happening and that they didn't feel that way towards the other one but yet everyone else knew they were perfect together. Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez had even been voted the cutest couple in the year even though they weren't together and this is why everyone was so frustrated.

"I say we stop intervening." Taylor spoke up as everyone looked at her as though she had gone crazy.

"No!" Everyone yelled.

"Guys we have too because otherwise they are going to start hating us. Look if fate had it where they are meant to be then one day they will but now it's time to give up and let nature take its course." Taylor warned.

"Please let us have one more try." Sharpay pleaded. "I'm sure we can top our past ideas." Taylor shook her head.

"All our ideas were awful." Sharpay went to interrupt but Taylor cut her off and continued. "I tried to just explain to Gabriella through a formula what she needed to do and that completely failed. Sharpay you tried to get them together by sending them to a spa for the weekend and booking them into the same room that only had a double bed. All it lead to was the two getting even closer while all the girls around flirted with Troy since he was in a spa and most guy's wouldn't be seen dead in one but yet he was willing to because you said it would cheer Gabi up and de-stress her." Taylor reminded her.

"Sharpay face it your idea didn't work. At least mine got them to kiss." Jason said proudly.

"Yeah because you paid a guy $100 just to push Gabriella into Troy and they accidentally brushed their lips together which didn't exactly count as a kiss." Taylor pointed out as Jason sunk back into his seat.

"What about my plan? That was romantic?" Martha said as Taylor looked at her.

"A romantic picnic set up while the sunset was very romantic and the two almost spilled their true feelings but then it started storming breaking the moment. I think that became too awkward for the two since Troy had near enough told her that she was so special to him and got no further." Taylor replied as Martha nodded in agreement.

"I got them to declare their love for each other by saying who they wanted." Ryan added as Taylor shook her head.

"Singing 'You're The One That I Want' during a community theatre talent show because you told them it represented them so well wasn't exactly them admitting, maybe to themselves, honestly how they felt." Taylor once again smartly stated proving why she knew they had to give up.

"What about mine and Kelsi's plan?" Zeke asked as Taylor smiled.

"That was one of the cheesiest we ever did and stupidest considering we thought we could get away with it. Kelsi, you are an amazing writer and the song you wrote for the two of them, 'You Are The Music In Me', was so sweet and the chemistry between them when they performed it was electrifying but they thought it was nothing to do with them and for your next play idea's characters, 'Lee and Carla' who don't even exist. Then Zeke baking them two cakes in-printed with 'You Are The Music In Me' and us sending it from the other really was idiotic of us. I mean didn't we realize they told each other everything and they would sniff us out." Taylor answered as Chad used their last idea.

"Ok so we have figured out none of you actually succeeded in anything but at least I got a love confession out of them both and they made out twice in a week." Chad boasted as Taylor rolled her eyes.

"Chad getting someone to make out twice, once during a game of seven minutes in heaven and the other during a game of truth and dare wouldn't class as getting them together because they were only games and you asked the two of them during that truth or dare game for a truth if they loved each other and of course they said in a best friend love not actual love so that doesn't count as a confession."Taylor shot down Chad's gloating. "Guys we have to give up and let the two of them figure it out for themselves what they need and what's good for them." Taylor told them as they all reluctantly agreed.

Friday morning came all too quickly for everyone who had stayed up late talking about Troy and Gabriella. Right now Troy and Gabriella were the only ones at Troy's locker while they waited for the others.

"So how's your sister doing?" Gabriella asked referring to Troy's older sister, Abigail who was at university.

"She's fine. Mom and dad are going up to New York the weekend to see her and they said I could bring you along since I have no choice but to go." Troy told her as she nodded.

"I'll ask my mom later." Gabriella looked at her watch and noticed that there was only a few minutes to the bell and no one else was there. "What do you think they are planning?"

"I don't even want to think about it. I'll worry about it when they tell me." Gabriella rolled her eyes knowing how typical it was of Troy not to care.

"Do you actually really care about anything other than you and your big ego?" Gabriella asked smiling as Troy raised his eyebrows at her.

"Big ego? I don't have a big ego. If anyone has an ego it's you." Troy smirked at her as he moved to stand in front of her, blocking her in as she stood up against the lockers.

"Oh please you love all the extra attention you get from the cheerleaders and everyone else in the whole school basically." Troy shook his head.

"Right, there is only one girl I need attention from and I'm looking at her." Troy said teasingly but truthfully unbeknown to Gabriella.

"Somehow I don't think I could ever be enough for you." Gabriella stated as Troy furrowed his eyebrows at her. "I'll see you later Troy." Before Troy could tell her how wrong she was and that she was truly more than enough for him and the only one, she was gone.

After graduation, Gabriella headed on her own (only her mother moving with her) to NYU while all the others either went to California or stayed in Albuquerque. Everyone lost touch after they found they had nothing to talk about anymore after a few months.

4 years later

"Remind me again why we are here exactly?" A 22 year old Troy Bolton asked turning to his best friend Chad Danforth.

"Because this is the first time in four years we can all get together and not have to worry about anything and this is something we always did." Chad answered. After graduating from university, everyone apart from Jason, Kelsi and Zeke who had stayed in Albuquerque went home. Tonight was the first time none of them had anything else planned and could all hang out and Chad had insisted they go bowling for old time sake since it was the only place they ever would regularly hang out at when they all met up.

"Chad we're not exactly a bunch of 16 year olds anymore." Jason stated as Chad shrugged.

"So? That doesn't mean a group of friends can't go bowling together." A mumble of 'Fines' came from the others as they paid for the two lanes they were hiring.

"Battle of the sex's right?" Chad asked as everyone looked down sadly.

"You know we can't have a sex's battle anymore. There isn't an equal amount of girls." Chad let an 'o' when he realized what Kelsi was going on about.

"Yes we can we'll just have to prove that girls can still beat the guys even when there are less of us. Losers buy dinner." Sharpay spoke up as the girls all smirked and the boys grinned, all apart from Troy who sadly smiled missing Gabriella.

After the girls beat the boys much to their amusement and the boys shocked they all walked over to the restaurant inside the bowling alley.

"I can't believe you girls won and you were a player short." Chad exclaimed still in shock.

"You should never underestimate us girls." Taylor told him as he carried on huffing about them losing.

"So Troy any girls you like the look off?" Zeke asked as they sat at their table after eating. "Or would you prefer us to track down a certain brunette you are still in love with after not seeing her in four years?" Troy rolled his eyes.

"Guys I'm not still in love with Gabi and I never was. We were never meant to be anything together because all we were was best friends and that's how things were meant to be." Troy told them as they all gave him knowing looks telling him they knew he was lying.

"Is that why you haven't dated a single girl in the past two years?" Chad asked as Troy shook his head and groaned.

"It's my life and I can date when and who I want if I feel like it and I don't feel I need someone else in my life to be happy. What do you want me to do to prove it to you?" Troy knew the only way to get everyone of his back about him not dating was proving something to them and at this point being so fed up with them he was willing to do anything.

"Kiss the next girl who walks through the door?" Troy shot Chad a look as he continued. " I know there is no way you would do that. You're to chicken to in case you suddenly see Gabriella out of the blue." Chad stated as Troy glared at him.

"Fine I'll go straight up to the next girl who walks through the door and kiss her I can do what I like. You better come save me and back me up though if the girl I kiss turns out to have some very strong boyfriend who looks ready to beat me to a pulp." Troy stood up as the girls glared at the guys annoyed before they all turned back to watch Troy.

Troy waited by the doors for them to open again knowing he had no choice since he knew everyone was watching him. Hearing the door squeak as it opened, Troy's jaw and everyone else went wide eyed at the sight of the girl who had just walked in. Well all of them apart from Chad who was sitting there with a smirk on his face realizing that because of his challenge Troy would now have to kiss Gabriella for real. Troy sent one last glare at Chad as he walked towards the girl.

Gabriella had just opened the door to a familiar bowling alley looking around for someone she recognised since she had received a message from someone through her mom telling her she needed to go there tonight. Gabriella walked forward slightly when her confused face turned into a grin as she saw Troy walk towards her. Opening her mouth to speak, Gabriella found herself cut off and in shock when Troy pressed his lips to hers and just kissed her. It took only a few seconds before Gabriella found herself kissing back and responding as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Troy was shocked when he felt Gabriella respond to the kiss and wrap her arms around his neck which in turn made him wrap his arms securely around her waist as they continued to kiss until the need for oxygen caused them to pull apart. Troy watched as Gabriella bit her lip as he leaned his head against her forehead.

"Hey stranger." Troy whispered breaking the silence between them.

"Hi. That was interesting." Gabriella told him as he smiled.

"Good or bad interesting?" Troy inquired as she grinned.

"Definitely good interesting that I would be willing to try again." With that Troy leaned in and kissed her again before she broke the kiss a few moments later. "What are you doing here though? Not that I'm not happy you are."

"Chad insisted we come here and I really am never going to be able to look at him again now." Troy saw a confused look come over Gabriella's face. "He told me that to prove I didn't need you I had to kiss the next girl who walked through the door and right now I'm so glad I did because it proved that sometimes when you are about to give up on the most important things in life, fate intervenes and sorts everything out." Gabriella shook her head before she pulled Troy back into a kiss.

Back at the table, Taylor and the others smiled knowing that everything was perfect.

"See I told you to just let fate take its course because they are destined to be together." Taylor whispered as they turned their attention back to their friends who were still in each other's embrace happy everything was now as it should be.

**

* * *

****A/N: What did you think? Please REVIEW! Thanks.**

**PS I'm sorry for the lack of updates on my other stories but I'm really busy at the moment but I promise I will update as soon as I can so please just be patient with me. **


End file.
